


Frank Castle X Fem Reader Smut

by pshadows



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Smut, The Punisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pshadows/pseuds/pshadows





	1. Frank and you at the bar

 

You had met Frank Castle at a bar and after a night of drunken fun you both ended up back at your apartment to have a passionate night of rough sex. You woke up the next morning thinking it was all a dream however you woke up to a note on the empty side of the bed saying "Thanks for last night, talk soon- F."

Soon came about two weeks later. You hadn't been able to get handsome Frank Castle out of your head but how would he talk to you soon when you hadn't given him your number? You thought you would never see him again until one late night he was waiting for you in your apartment. You had gone to the gym and were a sweaty mess as you pushed your door open. You dropped your gym bag to the floor and kicked off your shoes. As you were about to plop down on the couch to watch tv you saw him. Sitting there on the couch smirking at you. He looked bruised and beaten up a tad bit, but still had that smirk on his face when he saw you.

"Oh my god Frank how did you even get in here" you exclaimed surprised.

"I have my ways doll, maybe you should remember to put the lock on your bedroom window" he smirked.

"So you crawled in through my window like a creep instead of knocking on the door like a normal person?" You laughed.

"Now darling you know I ain't normal" he chuckled.

"True, okay so what are you doing here? You asked

"Missed ya, dropped by to see how your doing" said Frank standing up and slowly walking towards you with a predatory look in his eyes. His eyes were looking at you with such heat that you felt a flush rise to your cheeks and you immediately started breathing heavily.

Frank noticed immediately as his eyes went to the rise and fall of your breasts that were deliciously peeking out from your tank top. During this time he had slowly been walking towards you, and without knowing it you had walked backward until you hit the front door. He came forward and trapped you between the door and him and put his hands on either side of your face.

"So did you miss me darling?" He said sweetly.

You could only nod as you were mesmerized by his lust filled eyes that were still staring at your chest. He noticed swear trickling down your neck down into your chest and he couldn't help himself anymore. He dipped down and roughly licked a strip up your neck tasting your salty skin.

You both let out a simultaneous moan of pleasure.

"Oh baby you taste so good" frank moaned.

"Ugh frank don't tease me" you breathily moan back.

"Wasn't planning on it darling" he said as he dipped down to your level to catch your lips with his and give you a deep toe curling kiss that left you both breathless. His hands started roaming down your body starting with your waist until he went down to your butt. Once he reached he grabbed both cheeks in his hands and squeezed tightly making you moan lightly into his mouth.

"Love those sounds you make darling" he said chuckling darkly.

You two stayed making out in front of  your front door for a few more minutes until Frank went to grab you again by your ass and lift you up into his arms. You jumped up to help him and he caught you in his strong arms, never once breaking the kiss with you. He started walking you towards the couch until you broke the kiss to breathlessly tell him "bedroom."

He just nodded quietly and came back down to capture your lips with his as he walked to your bedroom. He kicked the door open as both his hands were busy groping you all over.

Your hands were busy too one in his hair, and one feeling his strong arms as he kissed the life out of you. Frank broke the kiss to throw you down on the bed. Before you had a chance to complain his body was on top of yours hot and heavy, his lips everywhere. Your neck, your lips, your shoulders, working his way to attack any bare skin he could get his lips on.

He got up to quickly pull his shirt off his head, and in a flash your hands were all over his bare chest feeling him, admiring him. He moaned softly, he was enjoying it. His rough hands came to the hem of your tank top and started pulling it up, before you knew it your tank top was off and thrown behind his shoulder.

You were in your running shorts, and lacy bra. "Beautiful" he said softly. You blushed and smiled.

"Don't get shy on me now darling" he chuckled.

With that he started kissing down your body starting with your neck. It tickled a little but felt good and you moaned softly.

"Let me hear your sounds baby, don't be quiet I want to hear it all" he said looking up at you. You could only flush redder if that was possible and nod your head.

He went back to kissing down your body, when he got to your breasts that were hidden under blue lace he growled and before you knew it he had tore the bra right off of you.

You were a little pissed because it was expensive but before you had a chance to say so he had a nipple in his mouth and he was sucking on it hard making you feel good. Your back arched as he worked his mouth on your nipple while his other hand was tugging and pulling on the other one which was turning you on so much.

"Oh Frank, oh god Frank" you moaned over and over again.

"Hmm" mumbled Frank while still feasting on your nipples. Once he was good and happy with the attention he had given them both he started kissing down the middle of your body until he reached your navel, he hovered right above your Love mound leaving slobbery open mouth kisses all over your skin. He then looked up at you while he slowly started to take your shorts and underwear off. You looked back at him with bated breath until he started kissing the new skin he exposed. Once he had your shorts and underwear off he bent down to blow at your opening. He proceeded to rub his fingers up and down your swollen pussy lips and you moaned.

He moaned lowly when he felt your wetness on his hand. He brought his hand up to look.

"You're ready to go sweetheart" he said while proceeding to dip his fingers into his mouth while keeping eye contact with you. You smiled blushing and tried to look away.

"Don't look away darling, no need to be embarrassed. I think it's hot that I make you so wet" he said. With that said he dove his head down between your thighs to get a taste of your sweetness. He was done teasing and started work right away making patterns with his tongue on your clitoris while simultaneously thrusting first one then two fingers into your dripping wet hole.

You swore your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you could literally think of nothing else then what frank was doing between your thighs. He was good at this and he knew it, it's almost like you could feel his self-satisfied smile on your skin as he went to down drinking your nectar. The louder you screamed the faster Frank went. He was relentless, using his strong arms to hold you now quivering legs steady as he nosed at your clit. His stubble felt great between your thighs and you were so close. You started arching your back and that signaled to Frank that you were close. He started lapping you up like you were a melting ice cream cone and before you knew it he softly bit your clit and that pushed you over the edge. The flood gates opened and you screamed his name as you came all over his mouth and tongue as he eagerly lapped you up.

Frank was so good at what he did between your thighs that you had squirted. No man had ever been able to make you do that before but apparently Frank Castle had a magic mouth and fingers.

"Oh shit baby you've made a mess all over yourself" said Frank as he noticed your come leaking out of your pussy and softly running down towards your ass.

You were a little embarrassed so all you could do was get up and meet his lips to kiss him. You pulled him back down to bed with you as you tasted yourself on his lips, and he rolled over onto his back thus putting you on top. You proceeded to start kissing down his body now and you could feel the goosebumps he was getting as you softly kissed down his torso.

Once you reached his pants you looked up at him and said "why are you still dressed and I'm sitting here naked?"

"Whatcha going to do to fix that darling?" He asked you.

You smirked and started taking his pants and boxers down until his member finally sprung up to hit his stomach. He was hard, and ready to go with his tip already leaking Precum. Had he always been this long and thick? No wonder you were sore for three days after the first time you were together.

You hadn't realized you were staring at his member until he started chucking and broke your trance.

"You plan on just staring at it all night darling? He said.

You gave him a small smile and shook your head no as you slowly but firmly took him into your hands and started pumping him leaving him moaning.

"That's it babe, what you going to do to it you dirty girl?" He said.

"I'll show you" you said as you bent down to give his leaking tip a soft kiss.

"Oh darling whose the tease now?" He moaned.

"Not me" you said as you opened your mouth and slowly took as much of him in your mouth as you could. You used one hand to grab him at the base, the part you couldn't fit into your mouth. You started softly bobbing your head up and down while humming contently around his cock. You proceeded to keep sucking his cock until you felt him tense up. You look up and he looked gorgeous, eyes closed, mouth open moaning. You had done this to this man, and it made you feel great. You were getting ready to finish him off when he somehow got the self-control to grab you by the hair and pull you off of him, a line of spit connecting your mouth to his cock.

"What the hell Frank?" you questioned.

"Can't wait anymore, need to feel you" he responded.

Before you could say anything else he had you flipped down on the bed face first. His hand shoved your face into a pillow as he grabbed you by the waist and slammed you back into him. You felt him line himself up with your entrance and wham he was in. You both moaned once he slammed into you.

"Oh God Frank, you're going to stretch me open"

"Oh God babe your pussy is so tight around my cock, take it all like a good girl. You going to take it baby girl?" he said while thrusting into you.

All you could do was moan back in response. All of a sudden Frank went and smacked your ass which made you moan even louder.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you" he growled.

"Yes! Yes baby I'm going to take it all" you screamed.

"Atta girl" he said while bringing his hand to your hair to pull you up. He now had your back flushed up against his chest. He moved his hand from your hair to your throat to lightly choke you while he continued fucking you from behind. This was a nice brutal doggy style pace that you enjoyed. From this angle Frankwas hitting every nerve you needed touched. Your bundle of nerves was almost overstimulated but he wasn't going to hear you complaining. You were enjoying this and if he kept it up it wouldn't be long until your second orgasm of the night.

Frank seemed to have the same thought because he took his hand from your throat and brought it down to between your legs and started rubbing your clit with his fingers.

"You gonna come again for me baby girl?" he asked while rubbing tight circles into your clit. You were too far gone to respond, only letting out loud screams and moans.

"You better answer me or I'll stop" he threatened while slowing down his fingers on your clit.

"No please don't stop!" you said panicking. "Yes, I'm going to come again please don't stop" you said.

"well since you asked so nicely darling I guess I'll help you come" he said resuming his fast circles on your clit.

"Ah yes, yes Frank it feels so good" you said. And it did feel good, you had Frank rubbing your clitoris while thrusting into your cunt at a bruising and fast pace. With this combination before you knew it you were once again coming, but this time all over Franks dick.

"Ah shit, the pussy is a like a vice" said Frank as he felt you clamp down on him. He fucked you through your orgasm and right as you were coming down from it, you felt him start to tense up and you knew he was close.

This time it was you who started giving him the dirty talk to help him get there.

"Come on Frank baby, come inside this pussy baby. Mark me with your seed" you. Your words seemed to turn him on even more as he fucked into you faster. Before you knew it he was roaring in your ear as he spilled deep inside of you. He slowed down and held you close to him to steady himself as he came down from his high. Before he pulled out of you he softly kissed the top of your forehead, a gesture so sweet, the complete opposite of the brutal sex you had been having not seconds ago.

You both sank back into the bed, you with cum dripping down your thighs but you were too tired to get up to go clean yourself off. "I'll do it tomorrow" you thought to yourself as your eyes were starting to drift shut.

Suddenly you felt a warm cloth on the inside of your thighs. Frank had gotten up to get a warm wash cloth to clean you up. You smiled at him as he cleaned you up, and went to go put the wash cloth away. He came back and crawled into bed to spoon with you while puling the covers over you both. You turned to lay your head on his chest, and he again kissed the top of your forehead as you both drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
Guess Frank was staying the night but unbeknownst to you he was also catching some feelings. But that was something to deal with later on, for now he was happy to be sharing a bed with a gorgeous woman who he could hold and fall asleep with. It made him feel almost normal again and that night Frank fell asleep with a smile on his face, and you helped keep the nightmares away because he slept through the night.


	2. the morning after

You were dreaming. You had to be dreaming right? You felt so good. Wetness was pooling between your legs. You were starting to stir from sleep because you were feeling some immense pleasure. You slowly opened your eyes and a small moan of pleasure left your lips. You looked down only to see a pair of dark eyes looking back up at you lustfully. So you had not been dreaming. You had been awoken by Frank who was between your thighs eating you out, and from the feels of how wet the bed was already you were close to your orgasm.  
  


"Ohhhh Frank" you moaned softly as you reached for his hair. Entwining your hand in it you helped guide him where you needed him most, letting your eyes fall closed as he hit your spot. "Hmmmm" was all he mumbled, lips still against your clit, licking and sucking softly. You bring your hands up to your breasts and start kneading them softly, tweaking and pulling at your nipples all while praising Frank. "Oh God yes Frank, yes, yes" you moan  
  


Frank looks up to see you playing with your breasts, your head thrown back in pleasure and he groaned against your pussy at the sight of how beautiful you look. The vibrations from his groan helping to edge you closer to your orgasm.  
  


Without stopping what he's doing, he quickly inserts two fingers into your wet hole making you moan again with pleasure. He proceeds to start finger fucking you which helps stretch you out. "Frank." You moan, as he picks up the pace slightly, building up a rhythm.  
  


"Faster, please baby." He lifts his head up and smirks his signature smirk at you, but quickly he turns his attention back down to your pussy. His dark eyes are hooded, he's enjoying watching his fingers slide in and out of you. He loves seeing you like this and wants to desperately make you come. He crooks his fingers in you, finding your G spot which makes your hips press up to make his fingers bury themselves deeper inside of you, and your back arch.  
  


You are lost in euphoria now, one hand clawing at the bedsheets and one in his hair pulling hard. Your thighs start closing in on his head, crushing him. He uses his free hand to push your thighs apart again, holding one leg tight not letting you move. His fingers dig into your thigh tightly and you're sure its going to leave bruises but you could care less. You start feeling a tingling in your lower belly, and your body starts to tense up signaling to Frank that you're close.  
  


He hums on your clit and looks up at you making eye contact. "Be a good girl and come for me he says" That's all it takes, as your body seems to listen to his command and you start clenching around his fingers. he inhales sharply before diving his mouth back into your pussy eating you out like his life depended on it as you came hard for him.  
  


"Frank, Frank Frank FUCK Frank" you couldn't help chanting his name over and over as you shut your eyes and let your orgasm take over. "Fuck Y/N, you are so fucking hot baby" growled Frank as he snuck a quick look at your face while you were coming undone. "Frank" you said breathlessly, as you were coming down from your high. Frank meanwhile had pulled his fingers out of you and while maintaining eye contact with you stuck them in his mouth to lick them clean which made you blush. He gave you a shit eating grin, while crawling up between your body. He came up to your face and gave you a kiss, you could taste yourself on him."Good morning beautiful" he said smirking down at you.

"Sure is" you said laughing while pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

He kissed your lips deeply and then proceeded to move his lips to your neck and suck on your sweet spot, he had you moaning his name again.

 

"Frank baby, Frank" you moaned.

"Please fuck me" you said.

He looked at you and grinned. "With pleasure" he said while ramming himself inside of you. 

 

"Ah FUCK" you screamed as he rammed his huge hard cock into you. 

"How are you still so tight Y/N?" said Frank a bit surprised.

You're so big thats why" you moaned.

 

Frank chucked and brought his lips back to yours. He stayed kissing you while violently pounding into your cunt hard and fast. He alternated between kissing your beck and coming back up to kiss your lips. You had no chance to catch your breath, his pace was relentless and you were starting to feel a knot in your lower tummy again. 

 

"Oh Frank I'm going to come again" you moaned.

Frank let out a sexy groan at your words and just as you thought he couldn't go any faster he picked up his pace even more, he was determined to make you come again. He had his eyes shut tight, and his pace was starting to falter. He was close to the edge and he wanted to make sure you came before he did. He reached down between you two and brushed his thumb up on your clit to help you get to your orgasm faster. 

 

You cry out as pleasure shoots through your body, between Franks cock and now his finer you won't take long now. You can feel the build in your body, and your skin is getting flushed. You tense up and still and then your orgasm washes over you, and its like your whole body is tingling. You come harder than the first time, screaming Franks name as you do.

 

"Frank, oh baby. I'm coming! It feels so good" You scream.

Your inner walls clench and release around Franks cock tipping him over the edge with you. His hands grab your waist hard as he empties his seed deep inside of you and when he's done he hides his face in the crook of your neck trying to catch his breath as you both come down from your highs. He rolls off of you, and pulls you in close to lay on his chest while laying a kiss on your forehead. He proceeds to turn on his side towards you, and you turn towards him as well flashing him a smile.

"Hi" you giggle.

"Hi" he chuckles back.

You lay staring into each others eyes for a few minutes. Just as he's about to close his eyes for a quick nap you prop yourself up with your arm and say "Let's do it again" while proceeding to kiss him...

How could he say no to that adorable face?

 

 


End file.
